


Blue Dragon

by beren



Category: Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dragon in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic to say thank you to everyone who gave me a dragon on my LJ profile :). P.S. All I know about the Avengers I learned through the marvel movies and the fanfic and the Marvel wiki (when it made any sense at all to a non-comic fan, which was only occasionally ;)).

[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Dragons were tricky creatures and the bigger they were the more powerful they tended to be. This one was three stories tall and very annoyed. For once Loki had had nothing to do with the chaos going on, but when an ice dragon had appeared in the middle of New York he had had to go and look.

It was a beautiful creature, but not one Loki had seen before. According to the communication of SHIELD, which he was monitoring, it was apparently of alien origin, rather than the work of a sorcerer, although it had amused him that they had tried to blame it on him to begin with. Only finding a ship and some alien species intent on invading had dissuaded SHIELD of the notion.

The aliens had brought a pet to help their attack and, where as they had been quickly repulsed by the Avengers and removed themselves from the planet, they had left their pet behind. It seemed that the dragon was impervious to most weaponry and its breath could turn just about anything to ice.

Loki thought it was stunning.

So far he was pretty sure Iron Man had frost bite, the Hulk was trapped inside a block of ice and Captain America's shield was attached to a lamppost with very persistent frost. Where Black Widow and Hawkeye were he really didn't care, but Thor kept trying to hit the creature with Mjolnir. That was why it was so annoyed.

All in all it was a very amusing afternoon.

That was until Thor put himself between the dragon and a coach of school children that had crashed when the dragon first attacked. The Avengers had been trying to herd it in the opposite direction, but it had turned back on them. Loki could tell that Thor had no intention of letting the creature past and he had a nasty suspicion that the dragon could actually do Thor some damage.

The only damage allowed to Thor was damage of his design and so the situation was highly unacceptable.

Standing, he uncloaked himself and stepped off the parapet on which he was crouching to reappear directly in front of Thor. He cast a shield spell over Thor just as the dragon roared and sent ice and frigid air all over them both. With the biting cold his form changed instantly and his Jotun heritage became clearly visible. The dragon's breath was like no more than a wind to him and he walked towards the creature.

"Peace," he said, lifting his hand and sending out a calming spell at the beast.

It was truly magnificent, all blues and whites with piercing sapphire eyes. Not intelligent, at least he could not sense anything, but still highly evolved for an animal. The spell had its effect and the dragon stopped its bellow, but it sat on its haunches and snorted at him like a skittish horse.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor's voice sounded from behind him.

"Making friends," he replied, well aware that the whole street seemed to be holding its breath to find out what would happen.

He stared the dragon in the eye while holding out his hand and waiting. It snorted again, but carefully lowered its head until he could touch its snout. To his blue fingers it did not even feel cold and the dragon made a snuffling sound at his touch.

"You are beautiful," he told it, as he would have told his favourite steed.

The dragon hunkered down so he could scratch it between the eyes.

None of the Avengers moved, clearly afraid that anything they did would start the rampage again.

"When did you learn the Jotun shape, Brother?" Thor asked from behind him and he finally turned.

He laughed, because it was so like Thor to ask exactly the wrong question.

"Ask Father," he replied and then vanished, taking the dragon with him.

The End


End file.
